themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Anaconda (Nicki Minaj song)
"Anaconda" is a song by American recording artist Nicki Minaj. Lyrics My anaconda don't My anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun Boy toy named troy, used to live in Detroit Big dope dealer money, he was getting some coins Was a shooter with the law, but he live in a palace Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping my stylish Now thats r-r-real, gun in my purse, bitch I came for us to kill Who wanna go first? I had them push daffodils I'm high as hell, I only took a half of pill I'm on some dumb shit By the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals Come through and fuck em in my automobile And I'm hitting it with his girls, and he telling me to chill And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal Say he don't like em boney, he want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit em with the jab like My anaconda don't My anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Look at her butt (look at her butt) This dude named Michael used to buy motorcycles Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel Real country ass nigga, let me play with his rifle Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil Now that bang bang bang, I let him hit it cause he slang cocaine He toss my salad like his name Romaine And when we done, I make him buy me romaine I'm on some dumb shit By the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals Come through and fuck em in my automobile And I'm hitting it with his girls, and he telling me to chill And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal Say he don't like em boney, he want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like My anaconda don't My anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Look at her butt (Look at her butt) My anaconda don't My anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got bunsm hun Don't don't don't, my anaconda don't Don't want none unless you got buns, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Yeah, he love this fat ass Yeah, this one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club I said, where my fat ass big bitches in the club? Fuck the skinny bitches, fuck the skinny bitches in the club I wanna see all the big fat ass bitches in the motherfucking club Fuck you if you skinny bitches WHAT? I got a big fat ass Come on Music Video Link *http://www.sharebeast.com/5rth8opajz4p Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:The Pinkprint Tracks Category:New Pages Category:2014 Singles